The Unicorn
by Innocent Vash
Summary: AU, Elf!Cas, Unicorn!Dean, Mating Seasons, MPreg, Pregnant!Castiel Castiel, an elf with black feather wings, is swept away in a massive storm thrown into a world he doesn't know anything about.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unicorn**

 _This Chapter contains Rape, if this is a trigger for you, please do not read...Eventual Destiel_

Chapter 1:

It wasn't every day an elf like him got lost. Castiel wasn't sure where he was, let alone how to get back home. This forest looked nothing like what he was use to. The trees were all much taller, and the brush much thicker. The sounds here made him nervous...

Curse the storm that dragged him away from his home land. Curse the storm that had broken one of his wings! He sighed softly, sitting on a fallen tree, the log wasn't to comfortable, but maybe that was his brain making him think as such since it wasn't home, it wasn't one of the tree's he was use to.

The young elf, at least young in elven years, looked skyward sadly. The sky even looked different. Or maybe that was just a trick of his mind as well.

After awhile of resting, he slowly stood on shaking legs. He got battered more than just his wing getting tossed around by the storm. His unbroken black feathered wing tucked in closely to his back, the other hung limp and useless behind him. He wished there were someone that could help him bind it so it could start to heal... But far as he's found upon waking here there was no one around.

He hasn't even heard any voices.

A deep sigh escaped him as he started to press forward. Hopefully he'd fine something familiar? Or maybe someone who could help him?

He wasn't sure for how long he walked, but a sound had him freeze, slowly turning to look. He gasped. There was what looked to be a horse from his home land. But it had an odd looking thing on its forehead. If he had to say it looked kind of similar to a rhino horn, but it was longer, straighter, and narrower.

Castiel stood frozen for a few moments not sure why the green-eyed creature seemed to be staring him down, it made him feel nervous. His own blue eyes watching.

But suddenly it charged at him, and he cried out, forgetting his broken wing in his attempt to fly away made him sort of flop to a side, landing on the ground he scrambled to his feet to run.

The heavy hooves were behind him, and Cas's hands hit a fallen tree, sure were a lot of them around here, and before he could get over it there was a weight against him pinning him to it.

Castiel cried out in pain as the creature quickly chomped down onto his broken wing, holding him in place as he cried out. He trembled from the pain, unable to get himself to pull away. The thing tugged, pulling feathers off his wing, making blood splatter onto the back of his trench coat and the log he was pinned against.

After that though it seemed to be pulling back, and he tried to move to get away while he could but that, that... Horn! It jabbed at him making him cry out as it plunged into his shoulder above the broken wing. Lucky to hell it wasn't the side where his heart lied.

He slumped against the fallen tree, panting as the horn slowly retracted from him. The blood poured from it, if he were human? He would of died right then and there, all the blood that fell was an inhuman amount..

But that horn was coming at him again, he could feel the creature moving closer but he was to terrified to try and move again.

Instead of skewering him again, he felt the pressure of it near his pants, and the unicorn's head was flicked, ripping his pants with that horn. He panicked all over again and tried to move, but a sound from the beast behind him had him freeze in place.

There was a shift, and suddenly he felt the weight on his back and his eyes widened, blue pools showing nothing but the terror he felt as he realized just what was happening, or rather about to.

The young elf cried out in pain as the equine forced a large length right into him with no prep. He could feel the blood as he was taken roughly. The front hooves were on the log at either side of him, bracing the horse's weight more than his back at least thankfully.

His hands gripped at the log he laid upon fingers digging under the bark and making pieces fall off.

The hard equine length kept pounding into him for what felt like forever, but in truth might of been half an hour at best. His body was covered in sweat, his own release coming with the horses, since despite everything, his body still responded to the rape despite his not wanting it to.

When it ended and the equine pulled away he trembled laying weakly against the log. Suddenly there were hands on him, gently pulling his trench coat down to cover him, he was pulled up off the log which made him whimper. He briefly saw a mans face before everything went black.

Horrible spot to end it I know, but don't worry Chapter 2 is finished, I'm just spell checking it now and then it'll go up!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unicorn**

 _Destiel ... Involves Sex with an unknowing partner who is asleep (essentially rape again) This is the last time, honest, if this is a trigger for you please do not read!_

Chapter 2:

Dean sighed as he lifted the battered man before him as gently as he could. Damn mating season. He couldn't control himself when he was all riled up! It's why he lived in this part of the woods alone! So just what was this other doing here?

Now he had his mind around him he noticed the black wings and couldn't help but wonder where he was from, he's never seen such things before on anything more than a Crodaga, a large black bird known for eating the carcasses of dead creatures.

With a heavy sigh Dean lifted the dark haired male into his arms and headed for his cabin. It took some effort getting through the door with the male in his arms, but he took him straight to the bed, and set about cleaning and bandaging the injuries he himself had caused in his blind sex craze.

Then he took to resetting the broken bone in the one beautiful wing and wrapped it securely, he was pretty sure he didn't do that, he always had glimpses of things he did during his crazed times, he didn't remember breaking it. He pulled feathers out, but hadn't broken it. If it hadn't been broken the smaller male probably would of gotten away from him.

Shaking his head Dean rubbed his hand on his face... Fuck. Just fuck. What was he suppose to do with this guy? The Mating season wasn't over yet, it was just in the beginning, and who knows how long it would be before he had to again. He'd maintain his human form for so long in his need. Eventually he'd be forced to shift again and go prowling, to find nothing in the area usually anyhow. He now had the man on his bed, and just knowing that made his cock want to spring to life.

Fucking Thing. Quite literally.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

It was hours later when Dean set down his empty bottle of beer, watching the walls of his cabin. He was starting to feel that itch once more. That needy heavy itch. He couldn't help but look towards the sleeping male on his bed. He groaned. Oh fuck, either he did it now when he had control, or he'd loose control and end up rampaging as a unicorn.

Dean did not want to try raping the male again in his horse form. Dean didn't think the small male would survive a second time, he was still surprised he even survived the first time to be quite honest. Of course he's never seen a human with wings, so perhaps he wasn't human. Perhaps that's how he lived?

He sighed softly and couldn't stop himself from getting undressed as he came over to the bed, sliding up next to him, well at least his ass was still exposed from him having ripped his pants earlier.

He let his hands explore the thinner male for awhile, before finally letting his fingers gently probe at his entrance, he was still stretched from earlier, but he was shocked to find he healed down there all ready. The tears from his equine form were gone completely. He tilted his head confused as he stared down at him. He lifted the bandage on his shoulder, no that was still injured, but of course that had been caused by his horn, perhaps he could heal injuries that were not caused by magic?

He moved looking over and tilted his head curious now he checked the wing, finding the bone had knit, and the bleeding from the ripped out feathers had stopped bleeding as well. Interesting indeed.

But he shrugged it off as interesting as it all was he was here for a reason to itch his scratch if you would... So he leaned up grabbing the drawer handle and yanked it open, planning on not hurting the male this time if he could help it.

He used the lube he snatched to work on stretching the unconscious male, and once he had him stretched enough, he slid into him, not thinking of anything else at the moment but getting what he needed.

Dean panted softly thrusting into the limp unconscious form didn't feel quite right, but it was the best he had at the moment, it was better than going into a craze.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

When he was finished he cleaned the unconscious male of what he did to him, for a second time even and it made him hurt inside.

Dean was nursing back another bottle of beer when he heard a sound from the bed, and he looked over before getting to his feet and removed the distance of himself and the mattress. Dean was standing by the bed when those eyes opened and Dean bit back a gasp. They were really blue. Most unicorns had green, brown, or the occasional red. It was really rare if not just impossible to see blue ones.

Castiel blinked slowly his eyes taking a moment to adjust, and he saw the man before him. He looked human, if not for the faint star-like mark on his forehead. He wondered what that was. But he glanced around some before looking back up at him blinking slowly.. "W...where am I?" he asked him softly. Had he saved him from that unicorn?

Dean cleared his throat, "My home... My name's Dean.. sorry about.. what happened.."

Castiel tilted his head to a side some. "...Dean?" that was such a strange name. Nothing like the names he was use to hearing. Oh, right.. "I.. I'm Castiel." he spoke softly, his throat still a bit sore from having cried out earlier as that equine had raped him. He moved trying to sit up but he cried out in pain, a hand lifting to his shoulder. What? He should have healed by now!

Dean moved to stop him but he was a bit to slow and his hands were gently pushing him back. "whoa whoa, stay still. Unicorn horns are magic, and by the seems of it your body can't heal that as instantly as it did the other things..."

Castiel's brows furrowed. Unicorn magic? Was that what attacked him? "...u-unicorn?"

Dean sighed and nodded, a hand going through his hair as he stood back up.. "Yea, I'm really fucking sorry man.. It's mating season, and I couldn't control myself.. and.. Fuck man I'm sorry."

Castiel turned wide blue eyes to him and stared at him for a long few moments. Dean fidgeted under the intense stare before Castiel finally spoke, "You.. you did this to me.."

Dean swallowed hard, "..I hadn't meant to.. but yes... What the hell were you doing out here anyhow? Everyone knows this is my land and stay away from it during mating season! Do you have no brain?"

Castiel flinched, actually flinched and Dean felt horrible for snapping like that. But the other male just looked away after a moment then spoke softly, "I do not know where I am.. I was carried away by a storm and I woke up here..."

Dean frowned instantly regretting having snapped. "Shit, sorry man. Well Cas you're welcome to stay here, but... Mating season is another five days, so... "

Castiel looked up at him frowning.. "Can you tell me how to get to the Elven vale from here?"

Dean blinked, "Who what?"

Castiel frowned, "The Elven Vale!"

Dean shrugged, "I've never heard of it, you're in Usecape."

Castiel frowned, he has never heard of that either. Oh what was he going to do?

Dean sighed, "Just... Stay here, I'll figure someth-"

"Use me then if you must... "

Dean sputtered chocking on his own spit as he stared down at him, "Say what?"

"I said use me.. for your.. Mating thing. It.. it wont be like last time right?"

Like last time.. Oh right, he's referring to out side.. "No, it wouldn't be like that.. Relief would keep me from... going all rouge unicorn..."

"Then use me." Castiel stared up at this Dean. He'd rather have the chance at being willing about it than to be attacked like that again. It was not ideal, but it was his best option at the moment.

Dean frowned looking down at him but groaned, "okay, okay stop staring at me like that. Dude, don't you get laid normally?"

Castiel's head tilted to a side again. "Laid?"

Dean stared at him, "Ya know, sex. What I sort of did to you but that was rape and a lot rougher than I would of liked to give."

Castiel watched Dean quietly for the longest time before he spoke gently, "Then I'll be fine if it'll help you."

Dean sighed but gave a nod, running a hand through his short hair, "all right then."

Castiel tried to move again which had Dean glare at him. Castiel sighed giving up on getting up.

"Just get some rest Cas, I'll make some dinner and wake you then."

Castiel nodded and despite not wanting to he fell back asleep before Dean even turned around to go to his kitchen.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

There's 2 for ya... Hopefully I'm not spewing out total crap!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unicorn**

 _Destiel ... MPreg starts here!_

Chapter 3:

Over the next week Castiel healed enough to where he could move around again. Moving his arm or wing on that side hurt though, so he didn't do much with that arm if he could help it, and his wing stayed tucked against his back. He figured the wing only seemed to ache when moving it due to the shoulder being in pain. The movement pulled on his shoulder muscles and that caused the pain. But his brain registered it as 'moving wing is painful stop it' so he didn't really dive deeper into figuring it out. He had no need to. It hurt, so he simply refrained from doing it. Simple as that.

Castiel sighed reaching the kitchen after being in the bathroom he went to the sink and watched out the window where Dean was out chopping wood in the yard. Despite the cooling weather Dean was out there shirtless, a sheen of sweat over his torso that Cas couldn't help but look over. Dean was very well built and was attractive to look at. Wasn't often Castiel ever had such a chance due to his wings being so black. Other elves were never interested in the black-winged Elf who was considered a tainted offspring.

The mating season was over, and it was time to 'get ready for winter', Castiel had no idea what 'winter' was, he's never seen anything like it. That is if Dean described it right. The Elven Vale was always green, always in bloom. But here Dean had explained was something like seasons. Castiel couldn't say he understood it all, but he was curious to see this winter thing. And due to this 'Winter' that was coming Dean was out chopping the wood.

The cooling weather didn't bother Castiel to much, it made his shoulder ache at times, but it'd be those times Dean would somehow notice his discomfort and put a blanket over him and pull him back against his chest as they would sit on the porch steps or couch together. Dean would always manage to maneuver them into such a way that his shoulder would stop aching and he would just feel relaxed.

With each passing day Castiel started to miss the Elven Vale less and less. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he belonged right here in the middle of no where with Dean. Dean who at first raped him under a blind mating haze. Castiel thought it strange, but Elves never really had a 'mating season' they didn't need genetics to get two together to procreate.

But despite feeling he should be home sick, he couldn't bring himself to be. Dean has come to be a big part of his life. Considering how they originally met it was very surprising, but Castiel admitted to himself that he was starting to feel something for the Unicorn. Not to mention seeing the Unicorn use his magic was just breath taking.

The first time was just something small...Castiel was asked to get him a beer...

 _Castiel went to the fridge, leaning down to look inside, frowning but sighed. Empty. There were no beers in here. Castiel stood closing the fridge once more and went to the living room where Dean was... "Dean, there are none left." He stated simply. To explain why he hadn't had the thing he was asked to go get._

 _Dean smirked, closed his eyes for a moment and Castiel was surprised to see the strange star-shaped mark on his forehead start to glow. When it faded Dean simply looked up at him grinned, "Go look again Cas."_

 _Castiel huffed feeling a bit upset, would Dean not believe him? But he did as asked by going back out to the kitchen, ready to shout holding the fridge open for Dean to see there was none left, but to his surprise there were more in the fridge now. Castiel was stunned, but he grabbed one bringing it over, then frowned as he thought, pulling the bottle out of Dean's hand before he could fully grasp it and sat down with it beside Dean and opened it for himself._

 _The look of disbelief on Deans face made Castiel smirk on the inside, but his face remained nuetral. "Use that hocus pocus of yours and get yourself one." He stated matteroffactly, and then downed half the bottle he had. He wasn't to fond of the taste, but he was proving a point._

 _Dean stared a little longer before grinning and then the bottle vanished from Castiel's hand and into Deans own. Castiel huffed, but didn't complain, he didn't like the taste enough anyhow, but he crossed his arms and pretended to be angry and sulking._

 _That night though Dean sure did give good sex. Dean said something about 'that was some great make up sex' the next day, but Castiel hadn't been to sure what he meant by that entirely._

Castiel blinked a few times as Dean had just vanished from his sight out the window waking him from the memory. He turned in time to see Dean walking in, using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. Castiel moved without being asked and brought a beer to him.

Dean thanked him before he collapsed into the arm chair.

Castiel watched him for a few moments before he moved turning back to the sink where he'd been trying to wash dishes. It wasn't easy with one hand but he had snapped at Dean about not being useless. Castiel then demanded he be allowed to do something around here to be useful.

So Dean gave him the simplest thing he could without Castiel glaring at him. Really, he first suggested dusting.

It took longer than it would for someone with two fully working hands but he finished up soon enough. His shoulder was killing him by time he was done and soon he left the kitchen and moved sitting on the couch despite wanting to flop into it much like dean had the arm chair.

Dean looked over at him and Castiel noticed huffing a bit as he looked off to a side.

This made Dean frown and ask, "Whats wrong?"

Castiel blinked a few times. What was wrong? He tilted his head frowning more as he thought about it. "I do not know, I just feel strange Dean."

That made Dean frown more, and it made Castiel's stomach twist up painfully at that look. Dean didn't need to be worried about him.

Castiel couldn't stop it, his eyes started to water and he got up excusing himself quickly before Dean noticed hopefully. Washing his face in the bathroom sink as best he could with just one hand he frowned staring at the mirror. What was wrong with him? He's been nostalgic and moody all day. Going from happy to sad, to pissed, and god forbid turned on.

A knock on the bathroom door had him frown more and look towards the door, "What Dean?" he pretty much snapped without meaning to.

Dean frowned more on the other side of the bathroom door, wanting to growl and curse and break the fucker down. "What the hell do you think Cas? I'm worried about you ya shit!"

Castiel frowned, "You do not need to worry about me Dean I am perfectly fine." He lied smoothly. Least he thought it was smooth.

Dean heard the waiver though and sighed, letting his head thunk against the door. "Cas, just talk to me, please? Don't just hide in the bathro-"

Dean did _not_ squeal when the door opened abruptly making him fall forward. Falling into Cas who cringed from the pain. Dean was sputtering pulling back quickly, "Shit shit sorry, sorry!"

Castiel gritted his teeth. "I. Am. Not. Hiding. Dean." He ground out before he stormed past him to go to the other room, where he promptly got into the bed against the wall, his back to Dean.

Dean frowned more, something was really wrong with the winged elf, but he wasn't sure what. He was pretty sure male unicorns couldn't get pregnant... but he wasn't a male unicorn. He took a deep breath, walking over.. "Cas, can elves get pregnant?"

"Of course they can!" was Castiel's snapped answer, not turning to look at him. "I didn't grow from the ground you idiot!"

"Cas." He snapped angrily, getting the smaller male to at least to turn and look at him with his own glare. "I meant MALE elves you dumb shit."

Then a wave emotions went over Castiel's face that made Dean want to get in the bed and just pull him close, so he did just that, cooing softly as his hand went through Castiel's forever looking bed head. "Cas, it's all right, shh, shh.. Just talk to me, okay?"

Castiel shook as he pulled his head away from Deans shoulder, taking a deep breath.. "Elves, are mostly male, females are rare if ever born at all... our bodies adapted to that ages ago... Males get pregnant just as easily as any woman would if they're carriers... and I.. I'm..." He couldn't finish that looking down as a few tears escaped his eyes. He was useless! He never once thought of it, he should have! Now he was going to have a child the father wouldn't want! His wings were black, they were abnormal, frowned upon! He started to cry harder thinking of the threats others had made if he ever had a child, how they'd take it and kill it on the spot while forcing him to watch!

Castiel started shaking even more, but two strong arms came around him. Dean's fingers gently moved going through the feathers of his wings, "Shh Cas, it'll be alright. Everything will be fine. I can add onto this place, make it bigger, we'll have no problem raising a kid here."

Castiel's head snapped up and he stared at Dean. "You... you wont kill it?"

Dean made a face, "Why the fuck would I kill my own kid? I mean, yea it wasn't planned, but it's still mine!"

Castiel started crying all over again and Dean started wiping the tears away shsshing him gently and Castiel shook his head, his hands lifting to rest against Deans on his own face as he smiled. "I was... I was always told they'd kill any children I had... My wings are black... tainted..."

Dean frowned, "I love your wings Cas... Those other elves were idiots."

Castiel smiled gently giving a faint nod and couldn't help burrowing in against him. Castiel didn't know when, but he fell asleep like that.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

There's three, bit happier than the last two, yea?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unicorn**

 _Destiel ... MPreg finalization starts here!_

Chapter 4:

The next day felt like a blur to Castiel. Dean had him use this stick thing, he had to fucking pee on the damn thing for crying out loud! It was embarrassing, but Dean assured him it was nothing to be embarrassed about, so reluctantly he took the thing into the bathroom and did as needed.

When he came back after the time he frowned, "Dean, I don't understand what the little plus means." Of course, the whole thing was foreign to him.

But the Grin that lit up Deans face and him moving so fast that it had Castiel eeping as he was lifted and twirled. He was made dizzy, his shoulder only aching the mild of bits.

When Dean set him down Castiel looked at him confused but Dean was still grinning. "Dean?"

"I'm going to be a father!" was the only answer he got before Dean went on buzzing about things they'd need to do, what he had to get cleared to add onto the house. It made Castiel's head spin.

He was going to be a mother. A mother. Castiel didn't realize he was hyperventilating until Deans eyes were suddenly all he could see, he blinked slowly, seeing more of his face, the frown, the worry. When did Dean get in front of him?

Slowly words seeped into him, Dean was telling him to breathe. He wasn't breathing? He took a slow breath, realizing the burning in his lungs from needing air. Trying to force the air through, but it wasn't working. But Dean was still talking to him. He was telling him to breathe like he was. It took some effort but slowly he was taking in slow deep breaths, and exhaling through his mouth until the panic attack passed.

"...D...Dean..." His voice sounded so far away, it startled him, but Dean only gave him a gentle smile.

"You're okay Cas, everything is okay, just breathe." Dean spoke softly, his thumbs brushing against Castiel's cheeks.

Castiel didn't know how long it fully took, but eventually he was calm again, sitting at the table across from Dean.

"Are you all right Cas?"

Castiel slowly looked up at him biting his lower lip for a moment before he took one more slow deep breath. "Yes. I believe I am all right."

Dean gave a faint nod. "Everything will be fine ya know..." He moved his hand gently setting it over Castiel's hands that was resting on the table clasped together. "I won't let anything ever hurt you or our child, I promise you that."

Castiel slowly nodded. "Okay Dean." He did trust the Unicorn. How he became so dependent on him he would never know.

Dean then cleared his throat, "So Uh, how long do Elves carry their young?"

Castiel's brows furrowed confused. "About nine months, give or take a week or two, why?"

Dean frowned, "Unicorns carry for a year..."

Castiel seemed to freeze all over again. A year? He's never heard of anything carrying for a year!

Dean seemed to read him, "It's why we're so rare. Females tend to loose their magic when expecting... And they carry for so long, the Ingots like to hunt us for our horns... So Most try to hide when expecting, but it doesn't always work..."

Castiel gulped... "So.. What.. What will happen with me?"

Dean sighed, "I honestly don't know... We'll be ready in nine months though, just in case..." His thumb gently brushed over the knuckles of Castiel's one hand. "We'll do whatever it takes, and I'll be beside you the entire time."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you Dean..."

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

It was only a week or so later that Dean started working on clearing out the field. Castiel wasn't sure why, and he tried to help but every time he tried to move anything Dean was taking it from him and telling him he got it that he should relax.

Castiel huffed, "Dean I'm not useless, let me do something!" His shoulder was finally feeling better, he wanted to be of help!

Dean seemed to chew on his lip before he sighed heavily, "Would you kill me if I asked you to make lunch?"

Castiel's eye probably twitched but he turned storming off into the cabin. Dean felt guilty but he didn't want Castiel to hurt himself, or their unborn child. It was a unicorn thing. Granted Castiel had no real magic to speak of, he was use to all the stories of female unicorns growing weak from the pregnancy and being killed by Ingots for their horns. He just, he didn't want Castiel to hurt himself. Was that so wrong?

Another hour had the field clear, and Castiel still hadn't returned, Dean was slightly worried, but he didn't let his mind dwell on it. The mark on his forehead started to glow, then his eyes from the amount of magic now pouring out of him. It was as if the parts to increase the size of the cabin appeared from no where.

But in reality they were coming from somewhere, in truth Dean was using old dying tree's he knew of that wouldn't of harmed the forest by taking them as such. And soon it was all built up. Dean was panting softly once the glow stopped and he turned trudging in through the new door he created. Inspecting the inside, he'd have to furnish it another time, he was spent. He went to what use to be the back door of the cabin, now attached to this new addition and went into the current living space.

Dean felt dead on his feet, but he frowned at the smell. Or rather, lack there of.

Nothing smelled like it was being made. It's been an hour, surely Castiel didn't just get pissed off and refused? He headed to the kitchen frowning at the things laying on the counter. He had started.

Dean frowned even more as he passed the living room, no Castiel here.

No Castiel in the bedroom either. Dean started to panic, and ran to the remaining room of his home. Still no Castiel.

What? Just. What?

"Cas!" He hollered as he almost broke the front door rushing out side of it. Looking around frantically.

 _There!_

Dean rushed over kneeling, frowning as his hand traced the black charring on the ground. He growled as he stood. Damn ingots. They must of felt all the power he had been using, shit! And they took Cas. That is why... Dean took a deep breath, turning to grab a few things from his home, things Castiel hadn't even known about hidden under floor boards and what not.

Ingots where nothing to play around with. They could easily be summed up as _demons_.

Once packed up his duffel bag then he shuffled it higher on his shoulder, biting his own finger to make a drop of blood appear he dropped it onto the charred ash from where they'd ran from, and spoke a quick incantation, then it flared, sparking loudly. He licked his finger to heal it shut as a large portal appeared.

The same one the Ingots had gone through. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before they opened, hardened green eyes staring ahead as he jumped through. He was going to find Cas. He was going to save him, and their unborn foal.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

buwa buwa buwaaa... cliffy ...Luffles for Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unicorn**

 _Enjoy_

Chapter 5:

 ***The Following is partially/mostly written by a co-writer, Lady Eltanin, I took over at Dean's arrival pretty much then completely afterwards***

"I've never seen any elf with wings like this." Cas groggily registered the words coming from his right side, though his eyes were still unaccustomed to the bright light hanging above his head.

"He is quite… exquisite. I'm sure his wings will fetch a handsome price." A nasally, annoying voice came from his left. "Not before I get my knife on him of course."

From around his feet, he heard another sickly sweet voice. "I think our little Clarence here is waking up."

"Good." The one with the nasally voice intoned, seemingly the only other male besides Castiel himself in the room. "I like it when they squirm. Can't do that if they're out cold-turkey, now can he?"

As his strength slowly returned to him, Castiel began to struggle, trying to tear his arms out of the metal restraints on his wrists, but they were unmoving.

His ankles were similarly held down and his eye sight was just barely swimming into focus, though the light still made his blue eyes squint. He saw a woman with black eyes at his feet, dark brown curls on her shoulders and a smug smirk on her face.

To his right, there was a slightly balding man with white eyes holding up a rusty intimidating blade.

To his left, there was another woman, but she had white eyes and a square-like jaw. He supposed to most she must look pretty, but he himself found her features particularly revolting. He saw a flicker of something over their shoulders, and realized that these three were demons and he was completely at their mercy.

The white-eyed woman's smirk came in slow and evil. "Cut him up good, Alastair. Don't touch his wings, we wouldn't want the profit to be anything less than impressive." She looked between Alastair and the black-eyed demon and promptly sauntered from the room.

"Of course, Lilith." The freak with the knife simpered, his smile dropping from his face the second Lilith closed the door behind her. "Well, Meg? Are you going to go?" He growled.

"No." The newly identified Meg drawled. "I'm here to make sure you don't mess up the merchandise." Her black eyes focused on the big black wings that were forced open and vulnerable on the table.

Cas tried to speak, to tell them, No, don't hurt my baby, but he was gagged by his own blue scarf that he'd knitted himself only recently. His hands longed to rip out of their restraints and lay protectively over his belly, but he was trapped.

But that was when a very loud cocking noise was heard, Dean holding up a rifle as he stared them down. "If you so much as touch my mate I'll be sure to blow your brains out here and now. And don't worry." He grinned a bit, "There's plenty of salt so your Ingot brothers can enjoy the fucking seasoning."

Despite the fear he still felt, Castiel felt relief hearing Dean, not sure why he was called mate, He hadn't been marked, but he wasn't willing to argue that now. He pulled against the restraints a moment before his blue eyes glanced from Dean to the demons then back to Dean, silently pleading. He couldn't help the deep sense of fear he felt inside of him, and he was trying his best to not start acting like a helpless child.

But he was helpless right now, and he couldn't do a thing about it, and it bothered him. He never really had to depend on someone before, so this was strange to him. He never thought he'd even get pregnant to be quite honest about the whole thing...

Dean stepped forward slowly, keeping both of the ingots in the room in his sight, shifting along the edge, "Now you're going to step back away from him, nice and slow..."

Dean stopped moving when neither moved, and he cleared his throat, raising it to the males head, since he was the one holding the weapon, "I'm not asking again."

"Oh lookie, we have ourselves a pretty horsie with his pretty magic disco horn."

Dean glared scoffing, "Shut the hell up."

"You gonna make me?" Alastair grinned evilly, his scalpel lowering to Castiel's chest. "That salt'll feel like a rug burn. You can't really hurt me."

Dean huffed but grinned, "No but..." He fired at the others chest just enough to push him back from his mate to give him the time he needed. Dean dropped the gun and shifted forms as he leap forward, horn lowered and ready to skewer the ingot thing daring to threaten his mate!

The ingot had only leap further back and Dean huffed, his eyes glowed as a light enveloped himself and then his mate, soon both vanishing, and unlike ingot methods of travel they couldn't track his the same way, the only advantage in the whole magic scale he supposed.

When cleared, he was back to his human form, gripping Castiel to himself before he could fall over. Whispering soft nothings to the trembling elf, holding him close.

Castiels hands had moved, one going around Dean, the other pressing against his own stomach.. " _Dean._ " he whimpered out softly, his nose pressing against the unicorns neck, before he heard a throat clearing and he tensed whimpering wings tucking in close.

Dean looked up huffing, "Hey Sammy.." He stated softly, it's been awhile since he's seen his younger brother, but that was beside the point...

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

"So you mean to tell me Dean..." Sam's eyes trailed over the black winged elf with a frown. He could smell that he was with foal! "That you found him during the season and..." He frowned shutting his mouth at Deans glare, knowing Dean knew exactly what he was talking about.

"He's my mate now Sammy..." Was all Dean ground out glaring at his taller brother. Unfair genetics that was.

"all right, all right Dean, relax." He took a breath a hand going through his long hair. "Just damn, an elf. They're never seen here man, and for a good reason, our worlds were separated.. How did he even get here?"

That's where Dean shrugged, "Some storm, Castiel doesn't remember much about it other than he'd been caught in it."

Castiel then frowned clearing his own throat. "Right here you know. You could ask me."

Dean smiled a bit looking to his mate, "Sorry.."

Sam looked to the two of them but shook his head, "So, Ingots huh? They wanted him..?"

The lack of verbal response but the stiffening of Deans posture and the squaring of his shoulder spoke enough for him.

"Then stay here, I'll get some other hunters together and cover your house for aw-.."

"No Sam, have others do it... You need to stay here with me, to protect him in case they find us again."

Sam frowned, giving one of his bitch faces, but groaned, "Fine!" He huffed, he understood his brothers worry, foals have been too few lately because of the ingots.

Castiel frowned, still feeling ignored, but spoke, "Why are you calling the demons ingots?"

They both blinked a few times, "You actually call them demons?" Was chorused from the two brothers.

Castiel blinked frowning, "It's what they are... right?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Sam shrugged before Dean looked back to his mate, "Well Yea I guess, but our word for demon Is ingot I suppose. They're just called that here."

Castiel nods slightly brows furrowing. Why not just call them what they are then? but he shook his head his hand finding a resting place over his stomach again.

Dean moved a hand to gently rest over Castiel's, "We'll get through this love, I promise."

Castiel sighed, "Yea... I know.." But he felt so ill prepared. They couldn't go home, making all Deans hard work for nothing, and now they were in a much smaller place living with Dean's younger brother, and he felt.. He felt enclosed. There was no space for the baby.

Dean sighed, not liking it, his hands taking Castiel's face and turning him to look at him. "Cas, Breath. It'll be fine, trust me."

Castiel looked up at him sadly but slowly nodded, "...okay Dean."

Sam left them alone long enough to get some food together and set it down and ignored Dean's scowl.

"Dude Sammy, I know I'm a horse, But seriously. Give me a fuckin' burger."

Sam rolled his eyes, "They're cooking just shut up and eat the fruit, its to hold you over that's _all_."

Dean grumbled, but noticed Castiel was all ready enjoying the sliced up pieces of fruit and slid his bowl over to him ignoring Sam's bitch face, but Castiel was to hungry to care, the stress from the day having worn him thin and he just felt he needed to inhale everything.

Probably a hormonal thing from being pregnant.

But the fruit was good, and Castiel didn't really care at the moment, he just kept picking at it. He didn't eat the pineapples though, it was something he didn't recognize, and the first one was kind of tart and to strong of a taste he wasn't use to to want to bother with more of them.

Dean noticed this, and to get his brother to stop giving him his bitch face he ate the pineapples. They weren't the worse thing at least.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

yay Sammy?


End file.
